superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Moana Credits
Full credits for Moana Directed by *John Musker *Ron Clements Co-Directed by *Chris Williams *Don Hall Produced by *Osnat Shurer, p.g.a. Executive Producer *John Lasseter Screenplay by *Jared Bush Story by *Ron Clements *John Musker *Chris Williams *Don Hall *Pamela Ribon *Aaron Kandell *Jordan Kandell Original Songs by *Lin-Manuel Miranda *Opetaia Foa'i *Mark Mancina Original Score Composed by *Mark Mancina Edited by *Jeff Draheim, A.C.E. Associate Producer *Nicole P. Hearon Visual Effects Supervisor *Kyle Odermatt Production Designer *Ian Gooding Art Director Environments and Color *Andy Harkness Art Director Characters *Bill Schwab Production Manager *Yvett Merino Heads of Story *David Pimentel *John Ripa Heads of Animation *Hyrum Virl Osmond *Amy Lawson Smeed Director of Cinematography Layout *Rob Dressel Director of Cinematography Lighting *Adolph Lusinsky Technical Supervisor *Hank Driskill Head of Characters and Technical Animation *Carlos Cabral Head of Environments *Larry Wu Heads of Effects Animation *Dale Mayeda *Marlon West Stereoscopic Supervisor *Robert Neuman Modeling Supervisors *Characters: Chad Stubblefield *Environments: Brien Hindman Look Developement Supervisors *Characters: Jack Fulmer *Environments and Set Extension: Colin Eckart Character Rigging Supervisor *Matt Schiller Simulation Supervior *Marc Thyng Technical Animation Supervisors *Christopher Evart *Mark Empey Animation Supervisors *Adam Green *Jennifer Hager *Mack Kablan *Daniel James Klug *Malcon B. Pierce III Hand-Drawn Animation Supervisor *Eric Goldberg Crowds Supervisor *Yasser Hamed Associate Technical Supervisors *Brett Achorn *Sean Palmer Layout Finaling Supervisor *Michael Talarico Lighting Supervisors *Corey Butler *Gregory Culp *Daniel Rice *Chris Springfield *Jennifer Yu Sound Designer & Supervising Sound Editor *Tim Nielsen Post Production Executive *Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producers *Tom MacDougall *Chris Montan Senior Production Supervisor *Karen Ryan Production Planning & Finance Manager *Belinda M. Hsu Auli’i Cravalho as Moana Waialiki Dwayne Johnson as Maui Casting by *Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast *Moana Waialiki: Auli’i Cravalho *Maui: Dwayne Johnson *Gramma Tala: Rachel House *Chief Tui Waialiki: Temuera Morrison *Tamatoa: Jemaine Clement *Sina Waialiki: Nicole Scherzinger *Heihei/Villager #3: Alan Tudyk *Fisherman: Oscar Kightley *Villager #1: Troy Polamalu *Villager #2: Puanani Cravalho *Toddler Moana: Louise Bush Casting Associate *Sarah Raoufpur Location Casting, New Zealand *Christina Asher, CNA Casting Location Casting, Hawaii *Rachel W. Sutton, CSA Location Casting, Samoa *Fiona Collins *Naea Asolelei To'alepai Senior Production Finance Analyst *Christina W. Chen Story Production Supervisor *Scott Tadashi Sakamoto Story Artists Additional Story Production Assistants Editorial Production Supervisors *Charlyn Go-Giampa *Scott Tadashi Sakamoto Associate Editors *Karen White *Anthony Durazzo First Assistant Editor *Brian Millman Additional Editorial Support Production Coordinator *Jasmine Gonzalez Production Assistant *Nicole Stone Visual Development Production Supervisor *Kelly Eisert Visual Development Artists Additional Visual Development Production Assistant *Jacob S. Burnham Asset Production Production Supervisor, Characters *Julie Baner Production Supervisors, Environments *Marisa X. Castro *Kristin Leigh Yadamec Modeling Modeling Environment Lead *Charles Cunningham-Scott Modelers Character Rigging Rigging Artists Character Simulation Simulation Artists Production Coordinators, Characters *Danielle Beverson *Austin Salmi *Nicholas Ellingsworth Production Coordinator, Simulation *Steph Gortz Production Assistant, Environments *Christiana Marie Cunanan Look Development Production Supervisor *Brandon Holmes Look Development Artists Set Extension Artists Production Coordinator *Laura M. Meredith Technical Directors Assistant Technical Directors CG Workflow Supervisor *Chuck Tappan Layout Production Supervisor *Kristin Leigh Yadamec Layout Lead/Camera Polish *Nathan Detroit Warner Layout Artists Layout Finaling Artists Production Coordinator, Layout Finaling *Dana Belben Production Assistants *Rebecca M. Smith *Eryn Eubanks Water Finaling Production Supervisor *Dave Kohut Water Finaling Lead *Sean D. Jenkins Animation Production Supervisor *Stephanie Hachem Drawover Lead *Randy Haycock Additional Animation Supervisor *Brent Homman Animators Clean Up Lead *Rachel Renee Bibb Clean Up Artists *June M. Fujimoto *Dietz Toshio Ichishita Crowd / Fix Animators Production Coordinators, Animation *Lauren Nicole Brown *Stevi Crystal Carter Production Coordinator, Animation/Crowds *Danielle Beverson Production Assistants *Valeria Sanchez *Hannah G. Williams Crowds Animation Crowd Artists Technical Animation Production Supervisor *Steph Gortz Tech Anim 2D Lead *Alex Kupershmidt Technical Animation Artists Production Coordinator *Derek Manzella Production Assistant *Madison Boehme Effects Production Supervisor *James E. Hasman Effects Leads Foundation Effects Lead *Ian J. Coony Effects Animators Production Coordinator *Melissa Genoshe Production Assistant *Jacob S. Burnham Lighting Production Supervisor *Christopher Kracker Character Lighting Lead *Amy Pfaffinger Environment Lighting Lead *Richard Gouge Lighting Artists Production Coordinators *Caitlin Peak Coons *Kit Turley *Nicholas Ellingsworth Production Assistants *Taylor Anne Tiahrt *Eryn Eubanks Stereo Production Supervisor *Leah Latham Stereo Artists Production Assistant *Jennifer Gandrup Production Production Supervisor, Sweatbox *Leah Latham Production Assistant, Sweatbox *Jennifer Gandrup Production Supervisor, Marketing *Mayka Mei Production Coordinator, Marketing *Blair Bradley Production Office Manager *Elise Aliberti Directors Assistant *Halima Hudson Additional Visual Effects Supervisor *Steve Goldberg Production Tracking Specialist *Paul Fiebiger Additional Production Support Oceanic Story Trust Community Relations Manager *Kalikolehua Hurley Story and Cultural Consultants A special thank you to Nainoa Thompson for his commitment to the integrity and continuity of navigation, and all the people of the Pacific Islands who inspired us on this journey Music Original Songs Produced by *Mark Mancina *Lin-Manuel Miranda *Opetaia Foa'i Original Score Produced by *Mark Mancina Executive Director, Music Production *Andrew Page Music Editor, Production/Songs *Earl Ghaffari Songs and Score Orchestrated and Arranged by *Dave Metzger Songs and Score Recorded and Mixed by *David Boucher Songs and Score Conducted by *Don Harper Music Business Affairs *Don Welty Manager, Music Production *Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai Executive Music Assistant *Jill Heffley Music Editor, Score *Daniel Pinder, MPSE Vocal Coach to Auli’i Cravalho *Peisha McPhee Vocal Coach, Cast *Sam Kriger Fijian Choral Direction by *Igelese Ete, featuring the Pasifika Voices choir Additional Engineering and Music Production *Marlon Espino Digital Score Assembly *Kevin Harp Digital Recordist *Larry Mah Songs and Score Contracted by *Reggie Wilson Music Preparation by *Booker White - Walt Disney Music Performances by *Te Vaka “Tulou Tagaloa” *Performed by Olivia Foa'i *Music and Lyrics by Opetaia Foa'i “An Innocent Warrior” *Performed by Vai Mahina, Sulata Foai-Amiatu, Matthew Ineleo *Written by Opetaia Foa'i *Courtesy of Warm Earth Records/Spirit of Play Productions “Where You Are” *Performed by Christopher Jackson, Rachel House, Nicole Scherzinger, Auli’i Cravalho, Louise Bush *Music by Lin-Manuel Miranda, Opetaia Foa'i, Mark Mancina *Lyrics by Lin-Manuel Miranda “How Far I'll Go” *Performed by Auli’i Cravalho *Music and Lyrics by Lin-Manuel Miranda “We Know The Way” *Performed by Opetaia Foa'i, Lin-Manuel Miranda *Music by Opetaia Foa'i *Lyrics by Opetaia Foa'i, Lin-Manuel Miranda “How Far I'll Go (Reprise)” *Performed by Auli’i Cravalho *Music by Lin-Manuel Miranda, Mark Mancina *Lyrics by Lin-Manuel Miranda “You're Welcome” *Performed by Dwayne Johnson *Music and Lyrics by Lin-Manuel Miranda “Shiny” *Performed by Jemaine Clement *Music by Lin-Manuel Miranda, Mark Mancina *Lyrics by Lin-Manuel Miranda “Logo Te Pate” *Performed by Olivia Foa'i, Opetaia Foa'i, Talaga Steve Sale *Written by Opetaia Foa'i *Courtesy of Warm Earth Records/Spirit of Play Productions “I Am Moana (Song of the Ancestors)” *Performed by Rachel House, Auli’i Cravalho *Music by Lin-Manuel Miranda, Opetaia Foa'i, Mark Mancina *Lyrics by Lin-Manuel Miranda, Opetaia Foa'i “Know Who You Are” *Performed by Auli’i Cravalho, Vai Mahina, Olivia Foa'i, Opetaia Foa'i, Matthew Ineleo *Music by Opetaia Foa'i, Lin-Manuel Miranda, Mark Mancina *Lyrics by Opetaia Foa'i, Lin-Manuel Miranda “We Know The Way (Finale)” *Performed by Lin-Manuel Miranda, Opetaia Foa'i *Music by Opetaia Foa'i *Lyrics by Opetaia Foa'i, Lin-Manuel Miranda “How Far I'll Go (Alessia Cara Version)” *Performed by Alessia Cara *Written by Lin-Manuel Miranda *Produced by Oak Felder, Trevorious *Mixed by Erik Madrid *Alessia Cara appears courtesy of EP Entertainment/Def Jam Recordings “You're Welcome (Jordan Fisher/Lin-Manuel Miranda Version)” *Performed by Jordan Fisher featuring Lin-Manuel Miranda *Written by Lin-Manuel Miranda *Produced by Illmind *Mixed by Joey Raia *Jordan Fisher appears courtesy of Hollywood Records Post Production Post Production Supervisor *David Okey Post Production Coordinator *Brian Estrada Original Dialogue Mixers *Paul McGrath *Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. *Doc Kane Post Production Sound Services by *Skywalker Sound, A LucasFilm Ltd. Company, Marin County, California *Disney Digital Studio Services Re-Recording Mixers *David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. *Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. Re-Recording Mix Technicians *Stephen Urata *Liz Marston Assistant Music Editor *Benjamin Robinson Temp Score Music Editors *Tommy Holmes *Dominick Certo Sound Effects Editors *Lee Gilmore *Jon Borland *Pascal Garneau Dialogue Supervisor *Jacob Riehle Foley Supervisor *Thom Brennan Foley Editor *Matthew Harrison First Assistant Sound Editor *Lynn Sable Foley Artists *John Roesch *Shelley Roden Foley Mixer *Scott Curtis Engineering Services *Scott Levine Digital Editorial Support *David Peifer Audio/Video Transfer *John Countryman Post-Production Sound Accountant *Cathy Shirk Client Services *Eva Porter Scheduling *Carrie Perry Skywalker Sound Executive Staff General Manager *Josh Lowden Head of Production *Jon Null Head of Engineering *Steve Morris ADR Group Voice Casting *Terri Douglas The Loop Troop Additional Voices Additional ADR *Post Modern Sound Inc. Mixer *Christopher Cleator Group Director *Peter Pearson Digital Imaging Supervisor *Robert H. Bagley Colorist *Eliot Milbourn End Title Design *Brian Estrada Transfer Room/Theater Operators *Lutzner Rodriguez *Gabriel Stewart Technology Technology Directors *Patrick Danford *Ronald L. Johnson Sr. Research Scientist *Rasmus Tamstorf Technology Coordinator *Dawn Halloran Sr. Graphic Designer *James Lavrakas Animation Technology Technology Manager *Evan Goldberg Principal Software Engineer *Mark A. McLaughlin Look/Effects/Dynamics/IxD Technology Manager *Rajesh Sharma Water Tech Team Hair Tech Team Rendering/Pipeline/Engineering Services Senior Technology Manager *Darren Robinson Principal Software Engineers *David M. Adler *Brent Burley *Todd Scopio Software Infrastructure Senior Technology Manager *Kevin Gambrel Systems Technology Managers *James Colby Bette *Dayna B. Meltzer *Matthew Schnittker Principal Systems Engineers *Scott Burris *Marc Jordan Core Services Engineering Data Services Engineering Data Management Database Engineering Linux Engineering Mac Engineering Media Engineering Network Engineering Production Engineering Mobile Systems Development Systems Operations Technical Support The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Studio Leadership Creative Leadership Departmental Leadership Executive Administrative Support Artist Management Business Integration Process Integration and Analytics Development Marketing and Publicity Business Affairs and Legal Counsel Finance Environment and Events Human Resources Artistic Production Recruiting Talent Development and Outreach Training Digital Art Services Caffeination Creative Legacy Animation Research Library Ink & Paint Security The Filmmakers Would Like to Extend A Special Thanks to Those Who Gave Us Invaluable Help On This Long Voyage The University of the South Pacific, Fiji Fiji Museum Pacific Blue Foundation The Cast of Hamilton The Los Angeles Zoo The entire Walt Disney Animation Studios Community who gifted us with their talent, hard work, inventiveness, and good humor Additional Thanks Production Babies Soundtrack Available on ©2016 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, CA Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits